Her Name is Kagome
by iluvsoul12
Summary: She has always been a child genius ever since she was a baby. But her shameful parents do not let her desire for learning and experiencing freedom wander. Pairing:naruto/kagome/sasuke Rating from K to T. Oh and by the way, REVIEW OR NO CHAPTER! XD just kidding, kind of.
1. Chapter 1

Hey people! Sorry that I kind of...discontinued the "My Life" story. The way the story turned out really...what's the word? Rushed... Unorganized... Too many plot holes... The entire story idea just doesn't feel interesting enough anymore...

Well either way, here's a new story! Hopefully it will not turn out poorly done. I feel as if all of my works are crappy but then again I was never a great writer...oh well.

iluvsoul12: ONWARD WITH THE STORY! STORY-CHAN GO!

Story-chan: HAI!

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

Ever since she was a little baby, she was often ignored by her family.

(AN: Yes it is sort of based on the movie Matilda. If you haven't watched it, please go watch it! It's so badass XD)

Her father ignored her because he was always busy of his 'work'. But was also because he thought she was a nuisance and was useless.

Her mother didn't pay much attention to her either because she was always...doing other stuff.

Her older brother didn't pay much attention also until by the time she was two-years-old. He started to bully her.

All of them never knew she was a child genius. Someone who can learn just by observing and listening. Learning from right from wrong.

She was Kagome.

* * *

Vote on my poll! :D Critism needed, Flames are optional, other stuff is optional as well.

I'm out!~~~~~~~~~  
-iluvsoul12


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter or should I say the actual first chapter? Oh well, I guess continue on with the story. And for the pairings...I have decided it shall be: NARUTO/KAGOME/SASUKE! Yeah...

Disclaimer: I would own them if I could, but I don't so I don't own them. Simple.

iluvsoul12: STORY-CHAN GO!

Story-chan: HAI!

* * *

Chapter 1: Meeting New Friends

Kagome was always the curious one. No one noticed that she learned how to cook a meal for herself, cleaning after herself, and all the things an average human who should be around in their 30s to start looking after for themselves. And she was merely six.

She learned everything on her own, simply by observing their demonstration and listening to what her parents said...if they were reasonable enough. She also learned to read from her father's books she secretly stolen. She would always read it over and over.

But her curiosity has wandered farther. She wanted to read more books and learn-

"KAGOME! I'M RUNNING ON AN IMPORTANT ERRAND! MAKE YOURSELF BREAKFAST AND BE A GOOD GIRL!", her mother yelled from the doorstep.

She didn't respond because her mother had already left. For God's sake, even if she is capable of taking care of herself but really? Telling a six-year-old to make breakfast for herself? That was beyond stupid sounding.

She got out from wherever she was and got out her ingredients for the breakfast she is making. Pancakes.

(AN: I never made anything like pancakes so I'm not going to describe on what she does to make it and because I don't really feel like giving every single detail on what she does.)

She set her warm pancakes on the table along with some butter and orange juice. She doesn't have a huge appetite so she doesn't eat anything else after that.

She finished her breakfast and washed the dishes, until suddenly, an idea shined in her mind.

Like I said before, she always had the desire to learn and experience freedom of the outdoors. She wanted to read.

But the books she had weren't enough...she needed more books but she doesn't know where to get them.

'Aren't books usually sold in bookstores? I need to check the phone book..', she thought.

She took out the huge yellow phone book and flipped through the pages. Something then caught her eye.

'Konoha National Branch Public Library... 75 Main Street...I heard libraries have books too. Maybe I should go there, it's the closest...but what if my parents find out I went out?', she thought to herself.

'Ah screw them.', she then thought.

She got off her chair and returned the phone book to its proper place.

This will her first time going outside other than her backyard!

She walked down the streets of Konoha and looked for the library. There weren't exactly signs to tell you where you are anywhere and yet they put street names in the phone book. Wow.

She ended up asking a few civilians for directions. It was closer than she thought it would be.

She then finally made it to the wonderful paradise of books and information.

Kagome walked inside the library and observed the environment while walking to the front desk. She was beyond amazed by all the numerous books they had.

"Hello there child. How may I help you with?", the librarian asked.

"Uh. May you tell me where are the children's books are?", Kagome asked politely and adult like.

"The children's section is right over there.", the old librarian pointed.

"Thank you.", Kagome thanked and smiled.

"Would you like me to show you books with lots of pictures?", the librarian offered.

"No thank you. I'm fine.", Kagome politely objected the offer.

She turned to the direction to the children's section and went her way.

'Well that was a strange child.', the librarian thought to herself.

Kagome walked through the aisle of books with fascination in her eyes. She stopped by a section of the bookshelf and saw an interesting book, but it was too far high up in the shelf for her hand's grip.

She saw no one around or thing nearby to help her obtain the book, so she attempted to tippy toe and reach out for that book...until someone grabbed that book before her.

Kagome turned to see a beautiful lady held the book she wanted, to her.

"Is this the book you wanted?", the lady gently asked.

"Yes. And thank you very much for helping me.", Kagome thanked and bowed.

"Oh! There is no need to bow for me. Haha. Here's your book.", the lady chuckled.

The lady was Uchiha Mikoto. She had visited the library to look for books for her two sons and for herself to pass time when she had nothing to do.

Mikoto sensed something strange of that girl. She had a decent amount of chakra to pass into the ninja academy and it IS school season. Why wasn't she in the ninja academy?

"Thank you again!", Kagome thanked her again and smiled brightly.

She turned around to find a good spot to sit on and relax with the book she found.

'I wish my mother was as kind as that beautiful lady! My mother is so...', Kagome suddenly thought.

'I shouldn't think this way!', she scolded herself while frantically shaking it off her mind.

Kagome found two soft furnitures with a table to sit. She sat down on one of the chairs and started to read the very first page of the book.

Suddenly, as of again, that same kind lady from before walked up to her.

"May I join you?", the kind lady asked with a warm smile.

"Yes you may!", Kagome responded with another one of her cute bright smiles.

Mikoto chuckled at Kagome's adult-like language. It didn't suit her image but what does she to judge? Itachi is just the same, only Kagome is more...happy.

Mikoto sat down on the other chair next to Kagome. She glanced at Kagome and observed her a few times while she read. There was just that peculiar feeling that Kagome was giving off.

'Something is a little strange about her...oh well.', Mikoto thought.

"You can actually read all that?" Mikoto asked as she looked at the book Kgome was reading.

"Yes...", Kagome answered awkwardly.

'It feels like another Itachi that is for sure.' Mikoto sweat dropped at the thought.

"Hey. I never got the chance to ask for your name. My name is Uchiha Mikoto, the matriarch of the Uchiha clan.", Mikoto introduced herself warmly.

Kagome gasped in disbelief and shock and threw her arms up which she accidentally threw the book out of her hands.

She had heard of the Uchiha clan. The Uchiha clan is a powerful ninja clan with a strong bloodline or Kekkai Genkai known as the Sharingan of Konohagakure . That was all she knew.

She had never have thought that the matriarch of the Uchiha clan no less, would be here in the library talking with a civilian like her!

Mikoto chuckled at her antics. This was sort of unexpected yet though she knew it coming. Although it wasn't a bad sight either.

"M-my name is Higurashi Kagome. It's nice to meet you!", Kagome got up introduced and bowed once again.

"Oh~ You don't need to bow! There isn't any need to show such great respect. We're just people after all!", Mikoto continued to chuckle.

"But you are the female leader of the great Uchiha clan! I must show respect to you!", the colorful girl protested.

"Well as long as you are polite as any other person, it's all very acceptable. Why don't we just act casual around each other, okay?", Mikoto reasoned.

"Okay!", Kagome agreed happily.

Mikoto officially think Kagome is utterly the cutest girl on planet! She couldn't help herself but to pick Kagome up and squeezed her tightly in her arms and squealed.

"Rgh..agh...can't..breathe..bleh.", Kagomed muffled.

"Sorry...but you were just too cute~", Mikoto scratched the back of her head.

"It's okay... No one ever treated that kind to me before!", Kagome forgave her.

Mikoto looked at the clock and saw the time was 3:30. Sasuke should be let out of ninja academy by now since today was one of the early dismissal days.

"Ah! Kagome. I'm going to leave now because I have an important errand I have to do. I hope to see you again in the future?", Mikoto stood up and said.

Kagome looked up from her reading. And yes she went to pick it up after she threw it somewhere.

"Oh Uchiha-dono! I see. Why not we see each other again tomorrow here in the library?", Kagome asked.

"I'm not very sure if I'll go tomorrow. Hopefully I will have time, being the matriarch of a powerful clan and all!", Mikoto smiled and winked.

Mikoto began to walk to the librarian to check out the books she got.

Kagome looked at the clock and saw it was already an hour since she got here. She feared that her parents or maybe her mom will get home soon and get mad at her for leaving the house.

She went to the book shelves and returned the book to its proper place since she had already finished the book. She was in the mood for some fictional or ninja-related books so she took some random books about them and checked them out.

She hugged the books outside of the library and started to pace quickly through the streets.

She accidentally tripped on her own two feet and the books flew out of her arms which spilled all over the ground.

She quickly picked each book one by one trying to hurry back home. She felt as if something was going to happen to her once she got home after her parents get back.

She saw someone helped picking up her books for her and thought,: 'So another person helps me once again...'

"Here you go!", a bright yellow haired boy around her age shouted.

"Thank you very much! Sorry that I made you pick up all those books!", Kagome apologized.

"It's alright!", the yellow boy responded loudly to her. (AN: Damn that sounded racist..)

Kagome flinched a bit by his loud voice. She had never thought a person can actually be this loud.

"Hey! Get away from that girl you disgusting demon!", one of the nearby villagers yelled out.

"YEAH! GET AWAY FROM HER YOU STUPID TWIT!", another villager joined in. The villager then threw a stone at the blonde boy harshly.

And then everyone joined in.

The blonde boy, Naruto, covered himself in his arms to block the stones to hit him too much at the vital places of his body and tried his best top ignore their insults.

Kagome sees this and was now became furious.

Kagome then stood in front of Naruto and everyone else stopped throwing the stones.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO HIM?! HE NEVER DID ANYTHING WRONG TO DESERVE THIS KIND OF TREATMENT! YOU ALL SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES!", Kagome screeched at the villagers.

Naruto looked up and saw this girl defending from the villagers. It sort of shined a bit of happiness in him.

"That is for us to know and for you to listen to us and never go near him ever again. He is a monster, a demon. He will hurt you!", one of the villagers yelled out.

"Oh really? Did he actually hurt anybody? No right? What can he do to make himself look like a bad person? Nothing. I don't know the reason for your hatred of this boy, but IT IS NO EXCUSE TO ABUSE HIM LIKE THAT! And besides, he is probably in my age.", Kagome declared.

The villagers didn't know what to say and decided to go back to what they were doing and were shocked by the voice of that six-year-old girl.

Kagome turned around just to see Naruto picking up the books she dropped earlier AGAIN when she ranted at the villagers.

"Hey thanks for picking up my books..", Kagome thanked with a sweat drop.

"No no! I should be thanking you back there! I mean like thanks for defending me...", Naruto blushed in embarrassment.

"Heh I guess so...", Kagome smiled awkwardly and took the books from Naruto as he handed them to her.

They started walking away from the streets to a nearby peaceful hill and chatted along the way.

"Say, what's your name?", Kagome asked.

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto! The future best Hokage ever!", Naruto proudly introduced.

Kagome laughed at the tone he used to introduce himself. It was...funny, VERY funny.

Naruto, felt offended, yelled:"Hey! I'm so going to be the best Hokage! Believe it!"

"I do b-believe it. The way you said was- pfft.", she continued to laugh.

Naruto then hmphed and crossed his arms and looked at the other way.

"Sorry about that..it's just..so funny..", Kagome apologized but would've wiped off her tears, if she isn't caring her books.

Naruto's expression went from pouting to a happy-go-lucky and asked: "So! Wanna go prank at the Uchiha ninjas?"

Kagome suddenly remembered it was pretty late. She had to go home.

"No. Not today, I have to go home. My parents will start ranting at me for God knows what.", Kagome said sadly. She wanted to play with her new friend.

Naruto's expression then looked glum and said,"Okay then, er see you...again some time?"

"Tomorrow.", Kagome smiled. "How about we meet up here at this hill?"

"Sure! You better be here!", Naruto pointed at her and shined a bright smile.

"Okay I'll try if I can that is. Be here right around later after sunrise.", Kagome suggested.

"Okay! See you tomorrow!", Naruto yelled.

"H-hey! No need to yell I'm right here!", Kagome whined while she twitched.

"Heh sorry!", Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"It's alright. See you tomorrow then!", Kagome turned around and started to walk away while trying her best to wave at him.

Naruto did the same thing and ran off after that.

'I can't believe I made two new friends today!', Kagome thought joyfully as she walked.

But when she made her way to the front door of her house, she suddenly felt a cold sharp feeling going down her spine signaling something bad is going to happen.

To her.

* * *

Cliffyhangy~

Yeah, I'm going to rate this for T, because I'm going to add some abuse to it. Not at all like Matilda but somewhat like it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and leave a review for me to please! I really love reading reviews.

I'm out~~~~~~~~~~~~

-iluvsoul12


	3. Chapter 3

Hi ya readers! This is the second chapter of this story. Hope you enjoy and oh! Sorry for the late update... I shall be answering some questions...(-my response-)

My Response:

Guest 1/8/13

is this story based off the movie Matilda? It seemed like it when i started reading. if it is please write mor chapters

-Yes, it has already been stated in the prologue.-

Guest 1/4/13 . chapter 2

update soon! what's going to happen? cliffys

-you shall soon-

Thank you all for reviewing me my faithful readers!

Pairing: Naruto/Kagome/Sasuke (Kind of more over to Naruto/Kagome)

iluvsoul12: STORY-CHAN! GO!

Story-chan: HAI!

* * *

Chapter 2: From Pain to Where?

As Kagome walked into the front house, there were her parents doing their usual stuff. Her dad was getting and opening a can of beer while mom...looked like she was cheering on at a show on TV.

Kagome attempted to sneak off to her room from her parents noticing. She wasn't afraid of her older brother because he had civilian school and after school programs, so he would be back a little later.

But God wasn't on her side.

One of the books she carried in her arms slipped off and hit the floor making a splat sound. She stood still in panic as she saw her dad glared at her harshly. He walked up to her with the can of beer still in his hand. She was practically shaking from the hateful glare.

"Where were you? And where did you get those books?", the dad coldly asked.

"Uh-um I... Um...", Kagome didn't know how to say or what to say.

" Speak up!", her dad impatiently boasted.

"I-I went to the library...", Kagome timidly answered while looking down, quivering in fear.

"What library? You never step foot outta the house!", her dad denied.

"B-But I did! " she pointed to the barcode. "See? This proves that I DID go to the library!" She courageously spoke louder.

Her dad snatched the book out of her grasp while the other books just fell on the floor. He took a closer look and then threw it aside. He grabbed her hair and lifted her up. He also kicked the books to her room as he walked.

"P-PUT ME DOWN! IT HURTS! STOP IIIIIT!", she sobbed in pain.

"Shut up, you're staying in your room until you're called for dinner. You got it?", her evil dad ordered.

"Y-Yes...", she painfully let out.

He opened her bedroom door and flung her into her room, along with her books.

She crashed to the corner of the drawer and hit her head, not that her dad cared. He then left the room satisfied as she screamed in pain.

The pain that she cried, wasn't the physical pain, but was the emotional pain: trauma.

Her parents had always ignored her, always. They wouldn't care for what she had done but why now?Oh now she got it. She remembered that she had also needed to sign the fucking packages.

It hurts. Her heart. Filling with hate and sadness

She had yearned for attention and affection.

She laid on the floor on her side, covering her face in her arms as she sobbed. Her tangled hair from before covered most of her upper body.

No. She couldn't let this get away from what she wants. So what if he beats her? She won't let him get in her way. She can't cry for this.

But even so, her heart was still in pain. She decided to read the books from the library so the pain could eventually go away.

And so, she got up and wiped her tears, combed her hair and brushed off the dirt off her blue plaid dress. She sat on the ground and opened a book.

As time went by, her pathetic older brother called her over for dinner in an idiotic voice. She set her book down and went over to the kitchen to get her food. Like everyone else in the family, she got out the foldable table and unfolded it. She set her dinner down and ate quickly. She put everything away and was about to rush to her bedroom until...

..her dad snatched her arm, pulling her back.

"Let me go.", she calmly said.

"Shut up fool. Go sit down and watch TV like a good kid!", her dad shoved her into the couch.

She refused to watch such filth! Who even watch this crap? She then got out a random book which was hiding under the couch and began to read.

"Being persistent now? Why do you even read when you got the TV? Stop reading or ill make you", her dad spatted.

She ignored him and continued to read the random book. (AN: Actually, she already read it so...)

Her dad became extremely annoyed and forced her head to look at the TV.

As she watched the scene in the TV, something was welling in her. A powerful energy was swirling into a ball.

That despised show. Her pain. Her anger. Welled up into a tight space as pressure pushed it into the center.

Then it exploded.

Her energy is released and subconsciously punched her dad so hard like steel and he flew across the room.

The reaction to this explosion of energy, also destroyed the TV.

Everyone jumped back and waited for anything to happen. Nothing came.

Her dad got up and limped.

"You.. YOU DID THIS DIDN'T YOU?! You little bitch!", her dad yelled at her.

"Woah...", Kagome's older brother, Souta mumbled in reflex. And then he looked at Kagome.

Kagome was now confused and scared. What happened? How did she do this? Why did it happened? What was with the strange feeling? So many questions were unable to be answered.

"I-I don't know...", Kagome quivered.

"UGH...whatever, Ima get you for this after my...FUCK!", her dad yelled in pain.

Her mother rushed to carry him to their room and call the doctor.

Souta stood there like an idiot.

Kagome, just ran to her room.

She slammed the door and leaned against it. She slid down and gripping on her hair.

Her expression was made made up of absolute fear. What happened to her?

_Forever alone..._

What?

_Seclusion_...

Who are you?

_You will see..._

WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?! WHO ARE YOU?! She thought in panic.

_You will know one day...you are just not meant to fit in.._

The voice disappeared forever no more..as least that was what she thought.

What did the voice mean? She was utterly confused. She was scared.

From pain, where can you go?

Somebody please save her.

* * *

Okay the chapter is done now I hope you enjoyed it and see you all at the next chapter! And please please review! And yes I know it was quite short but still!

I'm out~~~~~~~~

-iluvsoul12


End file.
